


i might get to too much talking (i might have to tell you something)

by heavenlyrare



Series: living life on a screen [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (once you read you'll get the joke), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anesthesia, Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, Lance Flash Bang 2018, M/M, Secret Relationship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, vlogging - Freeform, youtuber keith, youtuber lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 00:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14821994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenlyrare/pseuds/heavenlyrare
Summary: Lance and Keith, famous YouTubers, have been dating in "secret" for a couple of months. (It's really only a secret to the fans.) After the reaction to their This or That video, they thought it'd be better to lay off the shipping. But a new vlog may put a wrench in their plans.





	i might get to too much talking (i might have to tell you something)

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who got sucked into another event? No regrets, of course.
> 
> A few things to mention: This story is loosely connected to my other fic "and we'll beat all of the other tag teams". You don't have to read it first, but I think it'll make this story a bit better if you do?
> 
> Honestly, this fic is courtesy of the [Lance Flash Bang](http://voltronbigbang.tumblr.com/). Who knows if I would have written it otherwise. Accompanying this fic is some _amazing_ [art!](https://78.media.tumblr.com/265bf0bf163b23274bfd7f09af6481f1/tumblr_p9nu6iT7Ls1x9rjsbo1_1280.png) It's also in the fic, but you should click the link to see it in its full glory! You should aaaalso show [Cecile](https://ceciledraws.tumblr.com/post/174475571062/a-break-from-our-regularly-scheduled-voltron-kissy) some love by reblogging it and checking out the rest of her art!!
> 
> Without further ado, please enjoy!

Keith adjusted his phone so that it was tucked away in a corner where the window and dashboard met. Relaxing in his seat, he observed the angle showing on his screen before adjusting the phone once more, lying it on its side. _There_ , he thought as the screen showed both him and the empty passenger seat beside him. He could hear a voice that suspiciously sounded like Lance nagging at him for recording horizontally, but he ignored it. Lance could gripe at him later.

Taking a deep breath, Keith let his body turn lax  as he exhaled. He took another moment before finally hitting the record button on his phone, sinking back into the driver’s seat as he spoke. Hopefully, anyone who saw him just assumed he was using Bluetooth.

“You know how there’s a bunch of videos of people after they’ve gotten their wisdom teeth taken out? Well, this is another one,” Keith explained, skipping any semblance of an intro. “I’m picking up Lance from the dentist today. He’s probably still going to be drugged, so I thought it’d be funny to record him. He’ll fight me later, but— _Here he comes now!”_

The sound of the car unlocking echoed throughout the vehicle as Keith suddenly focused on something out of the camera’s view. “Let’s hope he doesn’t notice the camera,” he said quickly, shutting up and smiling unusually wide for someone he sees practically every day, but it seemed that Lance took the extra enthusiasm in stride, eagerly sliding into the car and returning Keith’s smile, albeit with difficulty. If he noticed Keith’s weird chuckle-cough-wheezing fit, he didn’t mentioned it.

“You gotta put your seat belt on,” Keith said, gesturing to his own seat belt. It took a moment before Lance was nodding rapidly and rushing to tug his seat belt on. The click resounded in the vehicle and Keith slowly pulled out of his parking space, followed by the parking lot.

It was time to start the madness.

“So how are you feeling, Lance? Any pain?”

Lance shook his head. There was a pause before he mumbled out, “Sweepy…” around the large pieces of gauze in his mouth. Keith noted to add subtitles later.

“Sleepy, huh?” Keith repeated, flicking on his blinker before making a right. He turned it off and relaxed as they continued to drive straight. “How was it? Was everyone pretty nice?”

“Eweywone was… pwetty,” Lance confessed, resting his head against the window. “And it went by fasf. It didn’t weally hurf.”

“Everyone was pretty?” Keith raised an eyebrow as they came to a red stoplight.

Lance nodded, and then smiled dopily. “Bwut not as pwetty as Keef.” He laughed drowsily at the pink that dusted his boyfriend’s cheeks.

“You’re such a sap,” Keith said, shaking his head, but he couldn’t hide the small smile on his lips. He pulled off as the light turned green, drumming his fingers against the wheel as he thought up more things to get Lance talking.

Turns out that Lance didn’t need the help.

“Keef,” Lance whined, rolling his head to face Keith. “They said… I can’t eaf cwunchy, chewy, or… spify food for fwee days!” He exclaimed, voice wobbly.

Keith furrowed his eyebrows. “How many days?”

Lance held up three fingers and Keith took his eyes off the road just for a second, nodding when he finally understood. “That’s rough,” he said, unable to provide anymore comfort than that. “Guess that rules out a lot of your favorite foods.” He snickered at the soft _“nuuuuuuu”_ he heard beside him. As they turned down another street, Keith caught sight of their local Baskin Robbins and an idea formed in his mind, causing him to make a sudden turn into the parking lot. A loud honk sounded behind him, but he ignored it.

“Ife crweam?” Lance asked, sitting up in his seat.

“Yeah, you deserve some. And I was thinking we have the rest of the soup from last night?” Keith suggested.

Lance lunged at Keith, almost making him swerve into a parked car as he perused for a empty spot.

“Lance—” Keith cut himself off as he felt arms squeeze around his neck and slobbery kisses press to his face. He couldn’t help frowning and elbowing Lance back into his seat as he pulled into a parking space, wiping the side of his face. “What was that for? And why were they so _wet?”_

“Hard fo swawwow my sawiva becaufe of—” Lance opened his mouth as wide as he could to point at the gauze inside, closing it after Keith’s pleas. “And it was for bweing da besf boyfwiend eva!” He placed another wet kiss on Keith’s cheek before unbuckling his seat belt, mumbling about what flavor he’d get as he got out, unaware that Keith was frozen.

The sound of the door closing made Keith finally move, bringing his hands into a prayer in front of his face. He was silent for what felt like hours as his world crashed around him like waves against the shore. The fans weren’t supposed to know. And Keith _could_ keep it that way by not posting the video. But a part of him thought there wasn’t a better way to reveal it.

Besides, if things go south, he could always plead Lance was drugged and lost his filter.

Focusing back on his hidden camera, Keith said, “I should go before he comes back and starts banging on the window. That wasn’t _as_ fun as I would hope, but… it was cute.” Keith’s expression softened. “...He can be pretty cute. But don’t tell him I said that. He’ll _never_ shut up.” He whipped his head to stare out of the passenger’s window, watching Lance gesture for him to hurry up, pouting all the while. He looked like a petulant chipmunk.

“Gotta go.” Keith stopped the recording and took his phone out of its hiding spot while climbing out of the car at the same time.

“Keef, you’re so _slow!”_

“Yeah, yeah,” Keith replied distractedly as he uploaded the unedited video, never bothering to edit his random vlogs.

 _All that’s left is to watch the Internet crash. Again,_ he thought as he slid his phone into his pocket.

* * *

“Hey, have you been getting weird DMs on Twitter?” Lance asked him the next day, waltzing into the kitchen with a frown and his eyes glued to his screen.

“Describe weird,” Keith said, scrubbing at the dishes from last night and that morning.

“People congratulating us on dating.”

“That’s _far_ from weird, Lance,” Keith scoffed, memories flashing to the time he was DMed fanfiction about _himself_ . Granted, it was from Lance, but _still._

 _“It’s weird if people aren’t supposed to know,”_ Lance hissed, finally locking his phone to stare at Keith’s back. “How did they find out anyway?” Lance groaned, dragging a hand down his face. He seemed truly put off by the entire thing, and Keith couldn’t help his slight twinge of guilt. But, for the most part, people have just been congratulating them and wishing them luck with the occasional _“i knew it!”_ in between. It wasn’t that bad of a reaction at all.

Keith half shrugged. “Maybe we got a Nancy Drew in the fandom. Or—” The familiar coin noise from Mario interrupted him, indicating Lance received a notification.

“...You posted a vlog yesterday?”

 _Shit._ “Ah, yeah. Just you on anesthesia. It wasn’t anything bad.”

“So it wouldn’t have _anything_ to do with the weird DMs?”

Keith shrugged again. “I don’t know. Maybe. It’s hard to have a filter when you’re drugged.” Keith could feel the atmosphere tense around them. He was sure that Lance was going to chew him out, so he swiftly shifted the subject. “But it’s not bad that they know now, right?” Keith said. “I mean, people are sending you nice messages; you won’t have to hide all the pictures you think I don’t know about; you can finally be that boyfriend that never stops posting about his boyfriend.”

Lance pouted. “....I wouldn’t do that.”

Keith snorted. “Yeah, you would. I’d be all over your Instagram, and Pidge would message you to stop.” He grinned as Lance laughed at the thought.

“Okay, so _maybe_ you’re right,” Lance conceded. “But that doesn’t let you off the hook for revealing our secret.”

“Technically, _you_ did,” Keith explained. “You said I was ‘da besf boyfwiend eva’,” Keith imitated Lance as best as he could, glancing over his shoulder to see the horror written on his face.

“And you _posted_ that?” Keith shrugged. _“I’m breaking up with you.”_

“But I thought I was the best boyfriend ever!”

“Not anymore!” Lance stomped out of the kitchen, Keith’s laughter echoing after him.

Later on, when they were tangled up on the couch, Lance pressed a kiss to Keith’s cheek and took a picture, ignoring Keith’s complaints as he captioned it with the words ‘besf boyfwiend eva!!!’, followed by an obnoxious amount of heart emojis.


End file.
